


Sparrow

by Floranna



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Distressing Situations, F/F, Nudity, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: Morrigan finally agreed to teach Solona how to shapeshift. She was going to enjoy this.





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> Wintertree was my wonderful beta, thank you again so much!
> 
> (Why do I always write about morrigan when I can never get her speech pattern down, WHY)

“So, what animal have you thought of?”

Solona stood at the clearing, naked and feeling quite silly. The slight smile on Morrigan’s lips did not give her the surety of nudity being part on learning how to shapeshift, but Morrigan had insisted on it.

“I would like to start with a sparrow.”

Morrigan raised her eyebrows, surprised. “A sparrow? Tis not what I had expected of you.”

Solona tilted her shoulders, knowing that it would shift her tits. Morrigan’s eyes followed the movement and her lingering gaze on Solona’s breasts felt gratifying. Alas, it only lasted a second, and then she was back to staring at her face, expecting an answer.

“Sometimes sparrows got inside from one of the high windows, and they caused such a ruckus and mayhem before they were caught.” Solona smiled at the memory. “I once even got to hold one of them!”

Morrigan didn’t look impressed. “You chose it because of a fond memory?” There was a slight derision in her voice, but Solona only grinned at her, baring all her teeth. That smile had creeped Cullen and some other templars out so much that they hadn’t dared to approach her, but Morrigan only rolled her eyes.

“Small, common, great for spying and reconnaissance since no one really sees them, and an animal I am most familiar with.” Solona shrugged, her breasts jiggling and Morrigan once again staring at them. Solona idly wondered how many times she could get her to stare. “You did say that this needed some serious studying of the animal.”

Morrigan nodded, looking grudgingly impressed. “With those reasonings, I would have expected you to want to transform into that mutt.”

Solona gasped and pressed her hand against her heart dramatically. Oh hey, jiggle and a stare again. “Princess Floofbutt is sacred! I would never foul her image like that!”

Morrigan looked like there was something sour on her tongue. “Why do you insist on calling that beast like… _ that _ ? It’s not even a bitch!”

Solona sniffed. “She can be whatever she quite wants! I would never deny anything from her!” Solona saw that Morrigan was just about to leave, so she quickly sobered up. “But let’s stop the shenanigans and start.”   
  
“Sheningans?  _ I?! _ ” Morrigan sputtered.

Morrigan did look cute while frazzled. “Yes yes, I said that already.” And to prevent Morrigan from strangling her, she continued quickly, “You said something about weaving an image?”

Morrigan took a deep breath, her normally calm and slightly sarcastic façade barely holding on in front of Solona. “Yes. Have the image forefront in your mind and weave it on you.”

Solona waited, expecting for Morrigan to continue, but she stayed quiet. She frowned, glaring at the apostate. “That isn’t very helpful.”

Morrigan only gave her a small smile. “No, it isn’t.”

“This is revenge, right?”

Morrigan’s smile widened. “I would never do something like that.”

Solona blew a raspberry at her, but closed her eyes before she could see Morrigan’s reactions. She tried to recall the image of the sparrow that she had seen in the Circle, trouncing on the library table. It had looked so carefree and wild, and when she had tried to touch it, it had immediately flown away.

It had come back later, pecking at the desk and finding crumbs of the bread she had secretly eaten earlier. A templar appeared after a while, trying to capture it, but it once again flown away. Solona never saw it again.

Solona hoped that it had gotten away, but knowing templars, they had probably killed it.

She concentrated harder, imagining the brown feathers of various shades, the shape of its beak, and tried to follow Morrigan’s directions. First, she imagined it on her like an armour, and her skin and face started to tingle. Then something gave and Morrigan let out a choked sound.

Solona opened her eyes, excited. To her disappointment, the first thing she noticed was that Morrigan was still the exact same height as she.

The second was that she was turned away from Solona, her hand covering her mouth and shaking all over. Solona stared at her for a heartbeat, but before she could ask her what was wrong, she noticed a huge black blob on her face in place of her nose. She tried to shriek, but the blob wasn’t only her nose, it had taken the place of her mouth too. Solona raised her hands in panic, but instead of fingers, she hit her face with feathers. 

It took her outrageously long time to realize that the blob was a beak, and that her arms were actually wings, even if they weren’t strong enough to make her fly. The few flaps she tried didn’t manage to do anything. 

At least her breasts were still there. And pretty much everything else too.

Morrigan was still laughing. Solona kicked a stone, which hit her on the shin and finally made her stop laughing. Though her giggles took a bit longer to abate.

Solona squawked again indignantly, but her panic had already vanished. Morrigan wouldn’t be laughing if she was actually in danger, right?

On the other hand…

Morrigan took a long, deep breath and started to speak. “You did not imagine the sparrow fully, and you did not consider the change of size at all.” Morrigan flashed a toothy smile at her, but abated “There is a reason why my first change was into a giant spider. Remembering to change your size into something much smaller is a much harder skill.”

Solona squawked multiple times in quick succession. ‘ _ This wasn’t something you could have revealed earlier? _ ’ Morrigan must have understood what she was trying to say, and she started to tell her how to change back.

When she was back in her own shape, Solona collected some saliva in her mouth and spat on the ground, trying to get rid of the strange taste of the beak. Morrigan made a face, but didn’t comment.

Solona rubbed her arms, feeling only her own skin with its familiar scars. She shuddered, feeling loose in a way that was unfamiliar to her. It was terrifying and it made her feel uneasy.

She hadn’t expected for it to feel so… distressing. She felt like something in herself had been breached, and it would never be whole again.

Morrigan stepped next to her and carefully put her hand on Solona’s shoulder. “The first time is always… difficult.” She swallowed, clearly considering her words. “And perhaps not in a way you would expect.”

Solona tried to keep back a sob and leaned forward, her face settling on the crook of Morrigan’s shoulder. Morrigan tensed immediately, feeling like a rigid staff. Before Solona could move away, apologies falling from her lips, Morrigan relaxed and twisted her arm around Solona to pull her closer.

Now was Solona’s turn to be surprised.

“The first time I tried to shape shift I had the bottom of the spider, but the top of a human. Mother helped me to turn back, but only– only mocked me when I tried to cord ropes around me. I was afraid that my skin would burst open and the spider legs would appear again.”

Solona tried to bite her cheek, but in the end couldn’t keep her words in. “She is an asshole.”

Morrigan laughed softly, but Solona knew she wasn’t imagining the wetness in it. “As you say.”

“Thank you. For teaching me. For helping me. For telling me this.” The rest of the words stuck on her chest, refusing to come out. But when she saw the look on Morrigan’s eyes, she was relieved of that.

Morrigan looked afraid. “Tis not a – tis not a matter.”

Solona knew that she couldn’t act rash in this.

Not if she wanted it to last.


End file.
